


When I look in a mirror

by Howwwever



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Caleb Widogast Needs a Hug, Drabble, Emotional Hurt, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Internal Conflict, Light Angst, Mirrors, Self-Discovery, Self-Loathing Caleb Widogast, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howwwever/pseuds/Howwwever
Summary: A little drabble about the man, who once was Bren and somehow still is.
Kudos: 5





	When I look in a mirror

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time trying to write a drabble, I have no idea if I did it right.  
> Hope you enjoy.

The way we perceive the world is funny, in a way.

The senses that were given to us, the very tools we use to interact with the very world we exist in… they are flawed within themselves.

For that we don’t see reality or truth at all.

Caleb realised that, every time he passed a mirror. He saw what others must see and he realised how hidden reality could be, how well the truth stayed tucked behind the shadows of his own mind. How blue eyes and red hair told nothing about guilt and death and fire.

Reality… stayed hidden.


End file.
